


after AVG 4

by universe_110



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 拍最後一場戲時發生的事，我不擁有他們！ps.導演親自說明湖畔那場戲集結眾演員且只有兩小時......CE真是會把握時間XD（造謠





	after AVG 4

 

 

　　「嘿，Chris，你在裡面嗎？」剛找到備用卸妝油的化妝師回到妝髮拖車裡時，發現卸妝到一半的Chris Evans不見人影，他直接到Chris的拖車找人，喊了幾聲沒有回應，接下來他就遇到了他的服裝夥伴。

　　「怎麼？Chris在裡頭嗎？」服裝師如是問。

　　「應該是沒有，你也找他？」

　　「不，我在找Sebastian。」服裝師聳肩，「他身上還穿著我的黑色夾克。」

　　「哇，那是你本人的？」一邊跟著服裝師腳步離開的化妝師驚訝，「你看起來等於半個Sebastian耶。」

　　「對，真不知道他是怎麼塞進去。」他們倆說說笑笑從Chris的拖車離開，並繼續尋人的活動——接著，他們在路上遇見道具組的夥伴，而對方正在找Chris，準備要回那只拍攝用的婚戒道具。

 

　　事實上，Chris在他的拖車裡，他臉上還有一些扮老的妝，同時，穿著黑色夾克的Sebastian也在，剛剛工作人員在外頭的對話他們聽得一清二楚，但誰也沒膽發出聲音——正確來說，應該是他們都努力忍著不發出聲音。

 

　　「操……Seb，放鬆一點。」整個人壓在Sebastian身上的Chris，嘴唇貼在對方耳邊，伴隨著喘息輕輕說著，「你太緊張了。」

　　「我——」黏呼呼的聲音因為貼在牆上而更加含糊，Sebastian在Chris再次頂進的同時揚起頭，張著嘴盡可能無聲地用力喘了兩口氣，「我怕你弄髒、這件夾克……噢，Chris，慢一點。」

　　Sebastian軟綿綿的請求讓Chris更加激動，他又用力往對方身上更貼近了一些，皮帶的碰撞聲提醒Chris他們所在之處以及身上的任務——他們在收工前偷偷躲在拖車裡做愛，而全身上下都還穿著需要歸還的衣服及道具——Chris低吟著把臉貼到Sebastian的肩膀上，這一切都讓他太過激動，以致於他得藉由這樣好好緩下情緒。

　　身後的人突然放慢使Sebastian困惑，他抓緊時間順口氣之後轉頭，「怎麼了？」

　　留戀地在Sebastian的頸間親了親，Chris一手慢吞吞地探進對方的衣服裡撫摸，另一手抓上Sebastian撐在牆上的手，「欣賞這個戒指。」

 

　　——那是Chris偷來的道具，跟他戴在手上的那個一模一樣。

 

　　Sebastian終於想起這場鬧劇的起源——從化妝師身邊溜出來的Chris攔截剛結束拍攝的他，Chris把他們帶進拖車後，炫耀一般地拿出另一個戒指給他戴上；Sebastian還來不及吐糟，帶著半個老妝的Chris得意地對他說：「我就知道這對戒指的另一半一定是你。」

　　Sebastian看著Chris傻傻地笑著，除此之外他不知道自己還能幹麻，然後Chris就親上來了——跟過去的每一次一樣，每一個吻都充滿佔有欲，霸道又溫柔，Sebastian沒辦法拒絕這個；再然後，Chris的下腹磨蹭上來，Sebastian一直都知道自己應該阻止對方，但他沒有，每一次都沒有。

　　看著Chris用更得意的表情從牛仔褲裡拿出保險套的時候，Sebastian都要懷疑這是一場策劃已久的完美佈局，但他脫口而出的問句卻是：「天哪，你剛剛拍戲的時候也帶著保險套嗎？」

　　Chris給他一個神秘的微笑，「畢竟那可是隊長啊，Seb，他得隨時做好準備。」

　　「拜託，Chris。」Sebastian笑著反駁的時候，Chris正好把保險套戴上，「他已經是老爺爺了耶。」

　　在Chris一邊說他這是歧視老人的同時，Sebastian配合地趴到牆上，Chris的性器隔著保險套蹭上他的臀間，而男人在他忍不住呻吟的時候，咬著他的耳朵表示，「你沒聽過什麼叫做daddy kink嗎？」

　　這大概是Sebastian跟Chris交往後，聽過最辣的話之一。他因為這樣而興奮地肌肉縮起，幸好那時Chris還沒進入他的身體，否則這個小秘密一定會變成Chris捉弄他最好的利器；Sebastian也慶幸Chris是從背後進入，他實在沒辦法想像面對還帶著一些老妝的Chris，他會興奮到什麼地步——

 

　　「嘿，你想到什麼了？」感覺到Sebastian變深的呼吸及後穴的一陣蠕動，Chris舔著對方的脖子問。

　　「沒什麼。」沒順好的呼吸梗在喉間，Sebastian在努力穩住語氣的同時，Chris捏上他的胸部，Sebastian的呻吟沒忍住地溢出，他接著轉頭瞪了對方一眼，「別鬧，有人在外面怎麼辦？」

　　「反正大家都習慣了吧？」笑嘻嘻地親著Sebastian修剪整齊的鬍子，Chris繼續說，「你是全劇組擁有最多潤滑液的人，除了 _插進去_ 之外我們還可以幹嘛？」

　　「老天……」沒好氣地帶著笑意哀嚎，Sebastian在反擊之前感受到Chris的退出，後者在他開口前幫他轉身，接著卡進他的腿間——Sebastian這下可以好好欣賞擁有更多美麗（假）皺紋的Chris，但他裝傻隱藏心中的那份期待，「你要幹嘛？」

　　「來點真正的daddy kink。」衝著Sebastian勾起嘴角，Chris幫對方脫下鞋子跟褲子，他重新站直身體後，親了親乖巧順從的戀人，「好乖。」

 

　　事實上是說不出話的Sebastian呆呆地看著對方抬起自己的腿、重新進入自己——Sebastian受不了地往後靠在牆上，Chris因為被夾緊而蹙眉的樣子辣翻了，他興奮得必須用手遮住自己的嘴，才能只住幾度差點脫口而出的唉叫。

　　「你喜歡這個。」Chris一邊喘著一邊笑著說，「對吧？Seb，說出來，我想聽你說。」

　　「我、我不——」前列腺被Chris的龜頭擦過，快感從下腹直奔腦袋，Sebastian興奮得全身緊繃，但他不想讓Chris太過得意，於是故意瞇著眼、用Chris最受不了的方式舔了下嘴唇，「求你……求你放過我， _Daddy_ 。」

　　接著Sebastian聽見了一連串的髒話從戀人嘴裡飆出，他一邊被狠狠地按在牆上操，一邊得意地笑出來；在Chris越來越快的動作下，Sebastian靠著僅存的理智將衣服拉起，以免自己的體液沾到服裝組的衣服，Chris接著握上他被冷落已久的陰莖——Sebastian的叫聲太快出現，顯得他好像很期待這件事。

　　Chris在高潮前吻上Sebastian只能呼吸喘息的嘴，他們的唇舌激烈交纏，就如同身下交合的動作一樣急切索求，Sebastian可以感覺到Chris即將高潮，他伸手按上男人那被認證的美國翹臀，Chris像是得到什麼暗示一樣地深深頂入射精，而Sebastian此時握上被Chris的大手包覆的性器，在最後一陣擼動之後跟著射在手裡。

 

　　整個空間充滿鹹濕的喘息，Chris的陰莖緩緩離開Sebastian的身體，他稍稍拉長身子去抽了幾張面紙給兩人擦手，Chris用額頭碰上Sebastian的，啞著聲音問：「覺得Daddy的表現如何？」

　　聞言，衝著Chris抬眼一笑，Sebastian表示：「意外的非常好。」

　　「喔？」Chris挑眉。

　　「至少沒弄髒我的夾克。」故意這麼回答的Sebastian嚐到了一個抗議的吻。

　　「好吧，既然你這麼說，」Chris在幫Sebastian穿好褲子之後表示，「等等我反老還童之後，我會讓你更滿意。」

　　Sebastian再次因為Chris一點也不好笑的調戲大笑出來，他們再次確認好沒弄髒身上的任何一處之後，前後離開Chris充滿腥羶氣味的拖車。

 

　　＊

 

　　在歸還戒指時，道具組困惑表示：「咦，Sebastian，你為什麼也有一個戒指？」

 

　　「喔，那是導演給我的。」跟在Chris身邊太久，也開始學會胡謅的Sebastian如是說。

　　於是，整個工作團隊再次印證導演們對於隊長與冬兵的愛，可喜可賀（？）。

 

 

 

 -END.

 

這是BIO6前一周末飆速寫出來的無料！！！！

謝謝領回家的大家，希望大家喜歡，也希望大家可以多跟我一起吃Evanstan啊（空虛寂寞XD

 

 


End file.
